I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of methods and apparatus for improving safety and control in the driving of automotive vehicles and reporting driver characteristics; the invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus to aid in the control of a moving automotive vehicle and reporting stresses involved; the method and apparatus is even more directly in the field of a method and apparatus comprising the utilization of a weighted device in conjunction with the automotive vehicle which weighted device swings slightly from side to side depending upon the forces on the vehicle in turns, and the like, for purposes of controlling steering and return to normal after heavy forces are applied in one direction or the other to the rear of the vehicle and in recording unusual stresses forward, backward, and side to side.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The method and apparatus herein are related to, but different from my U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,193 on Automobile Stabilizers.